


Same Place, Same Time, Next Week?

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: Gerard accompanies Mikey to a Pencey Prep show. He hates everything about the nasal singer and can't wait to leave. But Gerard soon discovers the cocksure man is more than the asshole he pretends to be.





	Same Place, Same Time, Next Week?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a combination of a prompt from [FrerardHub](http://frerardhub.tumblr.com/prompts) on Tumblr (prompt #140 to be exact) and the above edit I made years ago. The time frame is pre-MCR, during Frank's time in Pencey Prep. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Gerard is on his third beer. He knows if he drinks another one, he’ll have to get Mikey to drive home, and then his mom will be mad because Gerard is supposed to be watching Mikey. Like Mikey needs a babysitter. But the Starland Ballroom isn’t in the greatest of neighborhoods, so Gerard is forced to accompany his little brother to listen to this god-awful band with the nasal singer who prances around the stage like he’s the sexiest little man in the place. Gerard can’t wait to leave.

He debates having a fourth beer but decides better rather than pissing off his parents. He trudges through the piles of teenagers throwing themselves at the stage until he finds Mikey. 

“What’s this band called again?” he yells over the noise.

“Pencey Prep,” Mikey answers. “You should know that. They’re my favorite band.”

Gerard crinkles his nose.

“Why does he whine every lyric like a kid having a tantrum?”

A girl who barely looks like a teenager elbows Gerard while jumping, and Gerard is sure it wasn’t accidental.

“He doesn’t!” Mikey retorts.

“Has he been doing this long? He seems kind of bad at it.”

Mikey rolls his eyes and goes back to enjoying the show. Gerard motions towards the edge of the crowd.

“I’m heading over there. Find me when this is over.”

A few songs later, Gerard is looking over the merch table when Mikey finds him.

“Can we stay so I can meet Frank?

“Who?”

“Frank. The singer. Can we?”

Gerard sighs.

“I want to go home.”

“Please?!”

“What are you, a twelve-year-old fangirl all of a sudden?”

Mikey pouts and pushes his glasses back up his nose.

“Just thirty minutes, Gerard? Please?”

“Twenty. And you do my chores for a week.”

“Deal.” Mikey smiles, and Gerard wonders when his usually placid brother became his fangirling sister.

Gerard checks his watch, noting it’s already after eleven. Their parents are going to be worried as it is. Barely a minute has passed when Mikey starts jumping up and down.

“Here he comes. Here he comes!”

“You’re still doing my chores for a week,” Gerard grumbles.

Finally, Mikey gets his turn. Gerard just stands back a step watching the singer. He’s a cocksure motherfucker, that’s for certain. Gerard watches the singer work the crowd signing things for people, talking to Mikey the entire time. Before Gerard registers he’s being spoken to, there’s a hand stuck out his direction.

“I’m Frank.”

“Uh, Gerard. Nice to meet you,” he states, shaking the singer's hand.

Frank eyes Gerard up and down. Gerard maintains his unenthusiastic demeanor. Frank draws his hand back. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” 

“I'm only here as a chaperone.”

“At least let me sign something for you,” Frank says with a confident smile. 

The singer scribbles something on a piece of paper, passes it to Gerard, and returns to greeting his fans. Gerard glances at the note Frank gave him.

“Call or text me sometime. Frank” it reads with a local number.

Gerard scoffs at the singer’s nerve and drags Mikey out of the venue. Once in the car, he tosses the note in a cupholder.

“What’s this?” Mikey asks and then gasps. “He gave you his phone number?!” 

“Is that what that is?” Gerard asks with feigned shock.

“You have to call him! My favorite member of my favorite band likes my favorite brother--”

“I’m your only brother,” Gerard interrupts. “And if you like him so much, you call him!”

Mikey flips on the stereo to more Pencey Prep.

“I don’t think so. I’ve had enough of that guy tonight. It’s late; why don’t you just go to sleep and give me a little peace and quiet?”

Mikey sticks out his tongue, and without looking away from the road, Gerard returns the gesture.

***

Two weeks later, Gerard is in his favorite comic book shop when he hears a somewhat familiar voice behind him.

“That's a good one,” the person says. “I read it last week.”

Gerard turns around to be greeted by the annoying singer pointing at the Doom Patrol book in his hands.

“I like the classics,” Gerard states matter-of-factly. But something about the cocky, little man is different. There's an air of nervousness surrounding him.

“I prefer Wolverine myself.” 

“He's not bad.”

Frank reaches around Gerard and pulls a book off a shelf.

“Have you read this one?” he asks, holding up an X-Men graphic novel. 

“Yeah, it's pretty good.” 

“Rad. I came in for it today.” Frank shifts on his feet. “I didn't expect to hear back from you, but I was glad to get a text from you the other day.”

Confusion crosses Gerard's face for a second. 

“Oh, uh…”

“I'm sorry. I thought you were interested. Just forget it.”

Gerard takes in Frank’s deflated appearance. 

“No, it's just… What’d you say we go get a beer next door?” Gerard asks, liking this less arrogant Frank a lot better. 

“I’m always up for a beer.”

After paying for their respective books, the pair walk next next door chatting about comic books a little more. 

Together they enter the dark tavern and order their beers.

“I have to be honest,” Gerard states gently. “I never texted you. I actually threw your number away. You were talking to my little brother.”

“I gathered that by the look on your face a little bit ago.”

“It’s just that at the show you were a little bit arrogant and full of yourself.”

“I swear, it’s all an act.”

Gerard smiles at the little, tattooed man. “I’m beginning to see that.”

“Being the center of attention makes me nervous is all. Pretending to be something I’m not makes it easier to deal with. Does that make sense?”

“I get it. You’re playing a part. I’d probably do the same thing.”

Frank smiles, and Gerard feels his heart melt a little.

“So, can I give you my number again? Maybe we can talk a little more later.”

“Sure. I’d like that,” Gerard replies honestly.

They both finish their beers and bid each other goodbye. Gerard climbs in his car and watches Frank cross the street before pulling out his phone.

“Same place, same time, next week?” he texts to Frank’s number.

Gerard waits for the reply, bouncing his foot when Frank doesn’t reply immediately. Finally, his phone dings.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” the text reads.

***

Back home, Mikey is playing video games when Gerard walks into their shared basement room. He casually sits down and watches Mikey play for a moment before speaking.

“I ran into that awful, nasal singer today,” he says nonchalantly. 

Mikey immediately turns to look at Gerard, a silly grin on his face.

“And?” 

“We sort of chatted and had a beer together.”

“Isn’t he great?!” Mikey all but shouts. “Are you seeing him again?”

Gerard just sits there for a minute.

“Well, are you?” Mikey asks again.

“Maybe.”

“Oh man, you have to take me with!”

“NO!” Gerard exclaims. “That would be weird! It’s a fucking date, not a social visit.”

“Oh my god! You’re dating him now?”

“That’s not what I said,” Gerard replies quickly, his face turning bright red. “I just meant I’m not taking my baby brother with me to fangirl all over this guy.”

“I’m not fangirling,” Mikey states with a huff. 

“Oh, so your voice going up an octave when I mention him isn't fangirling? Mikey, you don't get excited about anything… except Frank Iero. That’s called fangirling.”

“Just shut up and play some games with me.”

***

The next week, Gerard adjusts his Motorhead t-shirt under his worn out leather jacket, wondering if he should have dressed up a little more, and then checks his hair in the reflection of the tavern window. A light drizzle is falling, and he briefly think about waiting for Frank inside.

Just then, Frank rounds the corner, signing what appears to be a CD for someone who is obviously a fan. Frank stops short of Gerard and thanks the girl for her support and then shoos her away before greeting Gerard.

“I’m glad you came. I was afraid I’d be stood up,” Frank says.

“I wouldn’t stand you up. That’s rude. But I assume I’m going to to have to get used to fans though, huh?” Gerard jokes. 

“I hope so.”

“Lets jet inside out of this dreary weather, what do you say?”

After ordering a round of beers, the two settle into a table in the back corner of the tavern.

“So how did you get into music?” Gerard asks, genuinely curious.

“Well, my dad is a drummer, and his dad is a drummer, so I’ve been around it all my life.”

“But you play guitar,” Gerard half asks with a small chuckle.

“You know, I tried to play drums. I even filled in on drums for my grandpa’s band once, but I just prefer the guitar. It’s a love-hate relationship.”

Gerard nods and nurses his beer. 

“Do you play?” Frank inquires, motioning towards the pool tables, but Gerard doesn’t notice Frank’s hand movement.

“I’m not that good with the guitar. I can’t sing and play at the same time like you.”

Frank laughs, and Gerard looks at him.

“Pool. I meant, do you shoot pool?”

“Oh, not for money, but I can play.”

“Lets see what you’ve got!” Frank challenges. 

They order another round of beers and find an unoccupied table. Frank racks the balls, and Gerard breaks them. They chit chat about music and comics while taking turns shooting. Before long, Frank begins touching Gerard in small ways, a hand brush here, a hip brush there.

Gerard can smell Frank’s cologne, a chypre scent with the typical citrus top notes and mossy oak base notes. He briefly wonders if Frank’s bed smells as good before shaking his head to bring himself back into the bar. 

“What was that?” Frank asks, his hand once again grazing lower on Gerard’s back. 

“Nothing, I just, uh…” Gerard stutters, his dick beginning to harden. “I just need some air.”

“I think you just need some of me,” Frank breathes into Gerard’s ear. 

The sensation sends a shudder through Gerard’s body.

“I think you’re right,” Gerard whispers. He bites his lower lip wanting to kiss Frank right there, but he spots a group of girls taking pictures of Frank. He motions towards them.

“I think we should go somewhere a little more private,” Gerard urges.

“I like that idea. They’ve been here a while.”

It’s barely five minutes later that they’re in Frank’s small apartment. Gerard stands awkwardly waiting for Frank to make the first move. And Frank doesn’t hesitate, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips. Gerard allows Frank to kiss him for a moment before wrapping his arms around the small guitarist and deepening the kiss. 

“Why don't we take this to the sofa?” Frank breathes between kisses. 

“Mm-hm,” Gerard hums from beneath another kiss.

The pair separate their mouths long enough to make it to the sofa and settle down. 

“I think you might have a little right to be cocky,” Gerard jokes. “You’re really good at this. But I guess you have a lot of groupies though.”

“No, I’m not big on sex with strangers.”

“So why are you doing this with me?” Gerard asks, beginning to pet Frank’s length over his jeans. 

“Because I like you, and you’re not a groupie.”

“I see,” Gerard says and increases the pressure of his hand. 

Frank moans. 

“Do you want me to pull it out for you?” Frank questions hopefully.

“Yeah.”

Frank unbuttons his jeans and slides down the zipper, exposing a wet spot on his black boxer briefs. He fights with his underwear and jeans to pull them down far enough to expose his entire midsection. 

“May I?” 

“Do anything you’d like.” 

Gerard kisses Frank one last time before retreating down Frank’s torso, his fingers running a trail down Frank’s white shirt. He licks the slit of Frank’s cock several times before sinking his head down over Frank’s full length. Frank moans again.

“You seem like you’ve done this once or twice before.”

Gerard wants to say the same to Frank, but his mouth is full at the moment. Gerard hollows his cheeks and lifts his head, allowing the suction to pull Frank’s cock back into his mouth. Frank hums his approval, so Gerard bobs his head steadily as if in time to silent music. 

“More,” Frank suggests.

Gerard cradles Frank’s balls, tugging lightly on the skin, and Frank cries out in pleasure. This spurs Gerard on. He pulls his mouth off of Frank’s dick with a wet smack and lubes his fingers with some spit. He pushes his fingers into Frank, finding that special spot inside of him before sinking his mouth back down over Frank’s cock. 

Frank crushes his eyes shut, and all but face fucks Gerard as he bears down on the two fingers Gerard has inside of him. Gerard deftly works those fingers, and Frank comes hard over his t-shirt. 

“Now you’re all dirty,” Gerard states seductively while Frank floats in postorgasmic bliss. “I think we need to take your clothes off.” 

Gerard runs a hand up Frank’s shirt as he climbs back up Frank’s body. Frank takes off his vest and hoodie, allowing Gerard to take his shirt off. He stands up once his top half is naked to let his jeans and underwear pool around his ankles while Gerard undresses himself.

“How do you want me?” Frank asks. 

“On your back. I like to see who I’m fucking.”

Frank stretches out on the sofa, and Gerard removes Frank's Doc Martens and then his pants and boxer briefs before climbing between Frank’s legs.

“Do I need to be gentle here?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve been with another guy,” Frank replies, his eyes falling from Gerard’s gaze.

“How about another girl?”

An abashed rose colors Frank’s cheeks.

“Well, that’s another story.” Frank half laughs when Gerard does.

“Mmm, a bi guy. I like that.”

Gerard slick himself up with a couple of mouthfuls of spit. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Gerard pushes into Frank slowly, and he’s a little surprised when Frank meets him halfway. Gerard pulls out and pushes back in, his hands wandering all over Frank’s body. Frank groans a little, and Gerard stops moving.

“No, I’m fine. Keep going.”

Gerard carries on moving his hips in reply. Frank moves his legs, and Gerard nearly folds Frank in half, pushing his legs against his chest and giving Gerard deeper penetration. 

“Wow, you feel amazing,” Gerard moans. 

“Not bad yourself,” Frank pants out in reply.

Gerard thrusts into Frank harder. He loves the look of Frank’s body bouncing with the motions. Frank bites his lower lip and wraps his arms around his legs, pressing his hands against Gerard’s chest. Gerard leans in for a kiss. 

“I might have to get used to your cocksure attitude,” Gerard whispers over Frank’s lips before sealing the kiss.

Frank hums in reply. Gerard shudders and breaks the short liplock. He buries his cock balls deep in Frank’s ass and comes with a gasp. Frank moves his hips, simultaneously nursing Gerard’s dick with his ass and rubbing his own hard length between their bodies. For a second time, Frank spurts his white cum over his stomach.

Gerard pulls out of Frank and plops down on the sofa, Frank’s legs unfolding over Gerard’s lap. Before Gerard can breathe normally again, he reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out his cell phone. 

“Same place, same time, next week?” he texts to Frank. 

Frank giggles.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Frank texts back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I don't really have a lot to say, so please leave me some love in comment or kudos form if you enjoyed this fic!!
> 
> My love to all!!  
> xo Miz


End file.
